Wish
by mackgirl
Summary: It's April 1, 1998, and the war against You-Know-Who is raging. But the war is the last thing on Fred's mind as he makes the same birthday wish he makes every year. Will this be the year it comes true? In response to the RL's birthday challenge.


**A/N This is in response to the Review's Lounge Birthday challenge. It will also be posted under the Review's Lounge acount in the story they will post that features all the submissions for this challenge.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fred Weasley, George Weasley or any other Harry Potter character.**

* * *

**Wish**

_A Fred Weasley Story_

Fred loved sharing everything with George; after all they were each half of a whole. It just seemed natural for them to share. They shared clothes, a flat, a successful business, but there was always one day a year that Fred wished he did not have to share. Every year Fred wanted the day to be just about Fred, and not Fred and George. In fact Fred would be fine with the day being just about George as long as it wasn't about the both of them.

Fred never told anyone about this, especially not George because he did not want to risk hurting his brother's feelings. So every year on his birthday, Fred would wake up before anyone else and pretend that it was just his birthday. When everyone else started to wake up, Fred would hold on to hope that this would be the year his wish would come true and that it would somehow be either just his birthday or just George's birthday.

Every year though his hope would shatter when that first person would say "Happy Birthday Fred and George." They would be given presents made out to both of them. They would share the birthday cake and both would blow out the candles. Fred always thought they should have their own presents, and their own cake because a birthday was not something they should have to share. That was why every year Fred would wish for his own birthday.

Even with a war raging, the morning of his twentieth birthday Fred was wide awake, lying on his bed and hoping this would be the year his wish would come true. This would be the year George and he wouldn't have to share a birthday. After about an hour of lying on his bed wishing, the first rays of the morning light began to shine through his bedroom window.

Fred got up out of bed and made his way towards the kitchen. Once in the tiny kitchen, Fred pulled two frying pans out of the cupboard and a carton of eggs and some slices of bacon from the refrigerator. After casting a couple of spells, the eggs were scrambling themselves in one pan, while the bacon was sizzling in another.

"That smells good." George stated as he walked into the kitchen. George pulled the pitcher of juice from the refrigerator and poured two glasses, as Fred dished up the eggs and bacon onto plates. As they sat at the breakfast bar eating George added, "Happy Birthday Fred."

Fred grinned, "Happy Birthday George." That would be the only time all day that a birthday greeting would be given that wasn't addressed to both the twins. As Fred continued to eat his eggs and bacon, he thought maybe just maybe this would be the year.

"Mum wrote last night to remind us to be at the Burrow at 5pm." George said as he chewed on a strip of bacon. "You were already asleep when the owl arrived."

Fred took a gulp of juice from his glass, and then asked, "She isn't planning on throwing us a party is she?"

George nodded, "Bill and Fleur will be there and so will Charlie. I think maybe a couple of Order members but everyone else is either busy with the war, in hiding or at school."

Fred shook his head as his hope slowing slipped away from him. After breakfast was over and the dishes were cleared and washed, Fred and George got ready for work then headed down stairs to open up the shop. Most their business these days were through mail order and so Fred went in the back to work on those while George stayed in front to take care of any customers that might come in.

The day went by quickly and before Fred knew it George was calling into the back room that it was time to go to the Burrow. Fred put the finishing touches on one last order, and then headed up to the flat to floo over to the Burrow. "Ready?" George asked as Fred entered the flat.

"Sure, let's get this over with." Fred said as he grabbed a handful of Floo powder, "After you."

George threw down the powder and in seconds he had disappeared into the flames. Fred followed, and as he came out of the Burrow's fireplace he found himself in a bone crushing hug. Next to him was George, equally being squeezed to death by their mother. "Fred! George! I'm so glad you two made it okay. You'relooking a little peaky have you two been eating at all? By the way Happy Birthday Fred and George." Molly was saying.

"Get off Mum, I'm fine." Fred mumbled.

Molly held on a couple of more minutes before letting go. "Everyone is in the kitchen, dinner is almost ready, and why don't you two go in and join everyone?"

Fred and George just shrugged as they followed Molly into the kitchen. Off to one side was a small pile of presents, and sitting in the middle of the table was a gigantic magenta cake with the words "Happy Birthday Fred and George" written in yellow frosting. Fred and George both took their seats around the table and Fred was soon caught up in a conversation with Charlie about Potterwatch.

After the delicious meal that Molly had prepared was gone and the dishes had been cleared, Molly levitated the presents over to the table. Fred opened the three presents made out to just him while George opened the three presents made out to just George, then they took turns to open the twenty-five presents that were made out to the both of them. Then Molly lit the candles and after a chorus of "Happy Birthday Fred and George", the twins blew out the candles together.

Later that night as everyone started to leave and Fred was waiting for his turn to use the floo, he thought as he always did that maybe next year would be the year he wouldn't have to share his birthday with George. Fred smiled as he thought to himself while taking a hand full of floo powder, yes next year would be the year his wish would come true. Maybe, just maybe, next year would somehow be the year it would be just his birthday, or just George's. As Fred threw the floo powder and stepped into the green flames, he knew deep down that he would always have to share his birthday with George, but it didn't stop him from wishing that he wouldn't have to.

* * *

**A/N Thanks for reading and please leave a review to let me know what you thought. A thanks to Bad Mum for looking this over for me. It is also April 1st which means...**

**_HAPPY BIRTHDAY FRED AND GEORGE!_**


End file.
